Patrem
Patrem is one of the main antagonists of Johnisdead. Patrem is the Ascended spirit of Hank Hubbard. He also went by the name Kelbris while he was in the Moon Children. In 1998, he left the Moon Children and later created the Lunar Children. After Undecim Nocte, Patrem was trapped within the body of Vincent Adams, though at some point he was released and now resides within Greth. Description Patrem is often seen speaking in a very commanding and authoritative tone. He thinks highly of himself, claiming to be an all-powerful god. As the giant Kelbris, he speaks in all caps and short sentences. When he was Hank, he had a rather sophisticated way of speaking. History Patrem was originally a man named Hank Hubbard who was born on July 5th, 1937. At some point, Hank married a woman named Diana. The two wanted a child, but for some reason, Diana could not become pregnant. The two instead adopted a boy named Matt, inadvertently separating him from his sister Rosa, as they could only afford to care for one child at the time. In 1990, Hank and Diana joined a cult known as the Moon Children. This same year, Diana miraculously became pregnant, giving birth to Ben. Though Hank was overjoyed to have a biological son, it came at the cost of Diana's life, who died during childbirth. Hank began neglecting his adopted son Matt, giving Ben all the love and attention. Hank, now going by the name Kelbris, inducted Ben into the Moon Children. In 1998, Hank's sanity began slipping. He started hearing the moon goddess Luna speaking to him, teaching him the ways of Ascension. When he told the rest of the cult of ascension, they was it was blasphemy. Hank was outcast from the group, along with several others who decided to follow his ways, such as Jeremy. During this time, Ben remained within the cult, as instructed by Hank. Hank told him to stay close to them, but to not listen to what they tell him. On Ben's birthday in 2002, Hank gifted his son a Nintendo 64 and a copy of Majora's Mask. Only a month later on April 23rd, 2002, Hank drowned Ben, causing him to ascend. Ben's soul was then trapped within the cartridge, where the evil spirit known as Tenebris would capture him, using him as a vessel. Shortly after this, Matt electrocuted Hank, killing him. This inadvertently caused Hank to transcend into one of the Four Giants. While Hank's body was acting as one of the four giants, it is implied that his soul resided elsewhere and began acting on it's own, becoming known as Patrem. Eight years later in 2010, Hank's body became reanimated and approached Matt, imbuing him with Tenebris's will. Matt then went on a rampage, killing off Moon Children and ascending both Spencer and Alex. Hank's body then approached Rosa and thrust her into Luna's Parallelos. Meanwhile, Patrem had been cultivating his own following known as the Lunar Children. In 2011, Patrem was present at Kevin's ascension on Undecim Nocte. However, something went wrong and Patrem became trapped within the body of Vincent Adams, a fellow cultist. The following years, Patrem would only become active whenever Vincent fell asleep. All the while, Vincent was completely unaware that Patrem resided within his body. In 2015, Patrem made contact with the players over the Within Hubris forums. During this time, he prepared for the 2015 Undecim Nocte, where Tyler was planned to be sacrificed to summon Luna. He also took part in the Blood Moon Ritual, as seen in the video Blood Moon Ritual Pt.1. After Undecim Nocte 2015 failed, Patrem wasn't heard from much. In 2016, he was still likely active using Vincent's body, as indicated by several posts on Lunarchildren.com. However, it is unknown what became of him following the cataclysm of The Spire. Later in 2016, the four giants returned along with Youshouldnthavedonethat.net. When players finally managed to work their way into The Truth and activate the Kill Switch, Hank's body Kelbris came to his senses, apologizing for the suffering he has caused and neglecting Matt. Meanwhile, Patrem was still active. At some point in time, Patrem began using Greth as his new vessel. How exactly this came about and for what purpose is unknown, though it seems as though he is once again attempting to cultivate a following and capture Tyler. Conversations 7/9/16 This conversation took place on Youshouldnthavedonethat.net where players were allowed to ask Kelbris three questions. This canonically happened in 2010. Player: "Hello, Kelbris. I will speak for us. Here are our questions:" Player: "1) What did you want to speak with Matt about?" Kelbris: "PASS KNOWLEDGE OF BEYOND THIS REALM. GIVE RESPONSIBILITY TO THE MASK BEARER. BEGIN THE RITUAL OF 4." Player: "What did the traitors do to act against The Order?" Kelbris: "BEFORE MY EYES WERE LOST. LEFT WITH THE SPEAKER OF PROPHECY. THIS BODY LIVING SPOKE BUT ONE FALSE TESTAMENT." Player: "What knowledge from beyond this realm can you pass on to us?" Kelbris: "SHE IS TRUE. SHE WAITS BEHIND THE VEIL OF DEATH. SHE IS NOT TO BE SEEN BY MORTAL EYES." 7/11/16 - Testimonial Hank highly praises the Moon Children. He confirms that his wife is Diana who will soon give birth to Ben. This canonically happened in 1990. Hank Hubbard (1990): This has been the most enlightening and inspirational experience of my short and yet long life. Even now at age 53 I am but still a child. I spend my more recent days with my now wife Ana, as she prefers, awaiting the birth of my son later this year contemplating the ways of our Goddess. I hope that soon as a family we may together experience the glory of ascension, the euphoria of flying as gods in the realms beyond. To shape worlds as we see fit. Glory unto our most exalted Goddess.” 7/18/16 Kelbris approaches Matt and tells him to teach the Lunar Children the ways of the four giants. Kelbris: "No child this is his body but I am not him. You are to be just like this corpse however. You will bear this mask as well and work for Its will. Know the ways of the 4 and work it slowly into the new covenant. Through your work you will unlock the truth both here and in the world for all. Can you hear it? Those are the whispers of your salvation. Come Matthew, you have a task to complete. LISTEN TO THE SOUNDS WITHIN" 7/19/16 Did I in my madness lose sight of whom which I called upon? Of Whom I requested such power? I wish to be Father, or did I believe this already to be true? I knew not of the truth of the beasts vassal until now. In my hubris I have brought forth not my reign as Father, to reunite me with my maiden, but the birth of the Father. I struggle in this wayward void sans sights and sounds, I struggle to open my eyes. My body is no longer my own, I have not the vitality. What was I doing all this time, the testimonies I made, were these words truly my own? I struggle to open my eyes. Yes and no, the words I spoke in living were my own, transcribed from this great beast beyond us all. Some were merely my ramblings but then the words spoken by my body in death. I struggle to open my eyes, I cannot. I have no eyes. 1/1/17 Kelbris: "I was foolish. In her death I was driven to insanity. We longed greatly for a child of our own." Kelbris: "When we thought it was impossible we adopted... but we could only afford one." Kelbris: "I am sorry for this, Rosa." Kelbris: "When she was to give birth I was so proud and so happy, but I did neglect my first son." Kelbris: "Matthew... I am so sorry. She... It. That thing lied to me." Kelbris: "That's why I did it. I thought it would only be for a short time, that's why I killed you Ben." Kelbris: "I'm sorry." Within Hubris Posts Patrem made a number of posts on the Within Hubris forums. Below are the archived posts sorted by the thread they appeared in. Insignificant posts between interactions have been omitted. Johnisdead.com Thread ADULT_LINK: ((The New Wave Bossa Nova is submitted.)) /Patrem\: "I heard my children crying. Three of you are not as you seem. I am calling. I am called." /Patrem\: "I came to the fishery, and the fools trapped me inside him. Vincent, return to your slumber now. There is no home for you brats. ' '/Patrem\: ((A disturbing sound file is posted.)) /Patrem\: He also enjoyed music. o n urn d. Now he has ascended. What shall you know? In this time I am always awake." Oceanstuck: "whos vincent, what are you, who are you in, and can we be assured of a certain friend's safety?" /Patrem\: "You have damned that boy and I am far beyond caring for his petty scribblings, I am far beyond him now. Vincent however is someone you already knowknewknowknewknowknewknowknewknow" Mugen Kagemaru: "Is Vincent's last name Shaw?" /Patrem\: "Not Shaw; I lielaylayed in another; I am the one who honored her first." Mugen Kagemaru: "Could the veil be lifted by a maelstrom?" /Patrem\: "http://yshdt.com/help Your tricks are but the humorous wrigglings of an insect. What day do you think it is child? Where has your emit gone?" Mugen Kagemaru: "But next question, what is the name of your host?" /Patrem\: "Make your final request, I grow tired of your games and your foolish ways." /Patrem\: ((A discolored image of the fishery is posted.)) /Patrem\: "Some children have drowned, others will burn. I am through giving you my pity. Go back child, go back, and try to wet the ashes; Say hello to your composer for me. I already have been." /Patrem\: "I can see you boy." ADULT_LINK: "IF this works like the game, we should have an ally now (and possibly invincibility from enemies, but probably not.)" /Patrem\: "Now that I have stabilized myself in this plane I can take a moment to explain. You think yourselves detectives, and yet you fail time and time again at the most simple of tasks. That child only seeks to mislead you. I have been watching you, you frightened sniveling children. You lack patience and you lack courage. Why should I even begin to help you when you can't even stay on the path laid plain before you?" ADULT_LINK: "Which child?" /Patrem\: "Fool, the one who had you all cowering in fear. Mortals are all the same, cowering idiots. If not for our mutual needs I would waste no time with you ignorant children." Mugen_Kagemaru: "A name, smartass. Give their name." /Patrem\: ((A disturbing sound file is posted.)) wickedlady4180: ((Not yet gone was submitted.)) /Patrem\: "Attempting to breathe life into the living? You amuse me children." wickedlady4180: "What is our next step?" /Patrem\: "At this moment my child, all we may do is wait. However I have been watching you all, and I see you enjoy playing games. So to amuse myself while I wait, I would like to play a game with the “detectives”. Should you all succeed I will reward you all for your display of wisdom. Tell the children precisely what I have told you now; What is the song that makes mother cry? Speak it then move to the fourth. Speak now for you have succeeded; You all have 1 hour, and remember, I am watching." wickedlady4180: "Song of Storms. Speak now for you have succeeded" /Patrem\: ((A sound file was posted but it is difficult to understand.)) GreyouTT: "With these long ears, we can hear the voices that were unclear to us." GreyouTT: ((The Bunny Hood is submitted.)) /Patrem\: ((A clearer version of the sound file above is posted, which says the following:)) /Patrem\: "Children, I’ve been asked “Who is Vincent?” You foolish children have spent quite some time to dive into the matter. However, I shall now unmask what wisdom you may know in time. At this time((your time)) I do not dwell within him. However, now, I shall ((exist)) dwell within him. After you have ((Unintelligible)) the rank of Overseer, the chosen must move forward. Some accident is essential/A ceremonial accident is essential. ((A sand shift/section/sanction)) They will be having an Ascension. What the fool said about his soul, and my cruel nature ((Unintelligible roar); Understand detectives… You’ll find the FATHER. Vincent, I’m afraid, must now carry on his journey." ADULT_LINK: ((The New Wave Bossa Nova is submitted.)) ADULT_LINK: "wow we use this a lot. holy fuck. can we do eponas song next?" /Patrem\: "I am in the midst of my work child, what is it that you must call on me in such a place?" Spirkiroid: "hey dude can we get a selfie" /Patrem\: "Do you think you are worthy of my visage, child? You have all amused me greatly. So despite requesting in such a childish manner, I may grant you the privilege of a glimpse at my current form. However, this may take time, as capturing and sending a depiction of it from where I currently dwell is a task of great complexity. Just as the method in which I dwell is that of complexity, and often is the cause of disrepair in electrical devices. All this aside, is there anything you request at this time children, or shall I return to my work?" archery2000: "Hey Patrem, Why do you keep ignoring my PMs? Am I asking the wrong questions?" Stevean2: "On what we believe is Helper's channel "M" on Youtube.. there was a shadow at the end of his latest video, do you know what it is?" /Patrem\: "Shadow's come in many forms child. Maybe your primative eyes misinterpreted unimiportant information as something of siginificance. Also chide me not should I be sans response of your tedious masked requests, I give each deep observation prior to action. However those that needn't require said observation to begin with often do not warrant my attention for I am quite busy and time truly is finite, even for one such as I." Stevean2: "I said this as a joke to my friends in our chat a few moments ago... ... how did you...?" GreyouTT: "What is the group attempting to do at the Fishery? What exactly do they plan to do with Doug?" Oceanstuck: "ok i have a quick question. what are the defining characteristics of a demon? shits come up a bit in a few conversations and i think we should probably get that sorted out" /Patrem\: "I am always watching you brats, for it is unwise to leave children unattended. As for the place of worship, my children are simply attempting to better themselves for the coming times. As for douglas, I have stated before what shall become of him is unchangeable as I have spoken previously and I have no reason to speak of what is currently happening to him, so I shall not. I know nothing of these "Demons" of which you speak. Why must you pry me of such foolish imaginings, what next? Shall you beseech me of the monsters beneath the place in which you rest?" /Patrem\: '''((Quoting a user from Skype)) "Since Patrem is the leader of the cult we should capture him"' '/Patrem\: "I would be delighted if you would speak more of these grandiose propositions. Please, if you honestly believe you carry knowledge not of my own understanding, do enlightened me. For surely you and your fellow "Detectives" are supremely powerful beings that I should not trifle with."' '/Patrem\:' ((Quoting a user from Skype)) '"We have a power of our own."' '/Patrem\: "Then try and wield this power child, see what it gets you in return. If you have some plan to "catch" me, I would be most pleased to see you execute it."' '/Patrem\: ((A disturbing sound file is posted.))' GreyouTT: "Tempting, but I think we'll save that for later. For now though, I think it's time us detectives fell off of your radar for a while." GreyouTT: ((The Stone and Gibdo Masks are submitted.)) '/Patrem\: "Do you think you have sort of control over me? Do you even understand the power you attempt to wield? Look upon your foe, and kneel."' '/Patrem\: ((Patrem posts a distorted imgage of a face.))' archery2000: "My word, you're the only handsomest ethereal entity I have ever set my eyes on, what a lovely complexion you have!" '/Patrem\: "My true intent was to show you the form I currently reside in. However the power radiated from my own presence, and the complexity of delivering such a thing to this place resulted in showing nothing more than my essence, and some scrambled remains. Pity, the sight of my form would have sent you all into quite a bit of turmoil."' archery2000: "Is the face found in the bottom right corner a remnant of the original image?" '/Patrem\: "Yes child."' '/Patrem\:' ((Quoting a user from Skype))' "he seems calmer now than when we tried to discuss capturing him"' '/Patrem\: "I found it quite amusing, as it always is, but most certainly it is when you think you can use your toys on me. I will answer but one final question, I have many things I must attend to and have no time for the incessant babbling of children."' archery2000: "How can we can contact Mason ourselves? If we are unable to, could you kindly put us in contact with him?" '/Patrem\: "Mason is a foolish child, there is no need for you to contact him. However I shall tell you that he is currently within his own residence. There is more to know of him, but it shall surely come to you in time, you are not infants and I shan't spoon feed you. Now I shall depart, as this child shall soon awaken and I still have tasks to address."' '/Patrem\: ((Patrem is quoting a PM sent by a player)) "(...) I will make falsehood of Greyou's life. (...) in any time you should be my foe, know your foe is timeless(...)"' Mugen Kagemaru: "Haaaaaah... Ha ha.. Hah! And they say empty words are nothing. Fuckers were wrong, that shit's hilarious!" '/Patrem\: "Falsehood of ones life is to say that I shall render ones status of living to now be false, as yours shall soon be, and in the most terrible ways imaginable should you continue to act as though your position with me is any different than the other children. I have watched you speak as though you wield some form of power, remember this well child. The only one in power here is me."' Tylep: "Fresh up in this forum and I already found something spooky. I learned the secrets behind patrems ways here in this one" Tylep: ((A sound file mocking Patrem is posted.)) '/Patrem\: "My time is very limited. I am timeless, but my flesh puppet moves on a most cumbersome schedule."' Stevean2: "Is that.... Tylep's stuff in there? ... what are you implying?" '/Patrem\: "Something about it felt nostalgic, I then quickly realized it was not I who felt it but my flesh."' GreyouTT: "Hey Patrem, what are you children at the fishery preparing for exactly?" '/Patrem\: "They are simply playing now, as children do. I however am the one preparing, so that things may be a bit more favorable in that time."' '/Patrem\: ((Quoting a user from Skype)) "So maybe at some point we can play the Goron's Lullaby to put Vincent to rest, which will allow Patrem to further his plans"' '/Patrem\: "He sleeps even now, in fact, he fell asleep in a rather unfamiliar location as you may have over heard in my previous message."' Mugen Kagemaru: "Does the name Valoron Lyro mean anything to you? He claims he once killed you but I doubt the validity of such a claim." '/Patrem\: "Child none have killed me and I may never truly die. I have never encountered this man but he tells foolish tales of a liar."' '/Patrem\: ((Quoting a user from Skype)) "Should we ask about the Spire?"' '/Patrem\: "Ask me not of this."' GreyouTT: "What do you think of the color Azure?" '/Patrem\: "It is a meaningless color to me. This place is quite loud, and soon this child shall awaken once again. I have time for but one more question."' Mugen Kagemaru: "Will you permit the child to converse with us?" '/Patrem\: "I can feel him awakening so I may have no choice. However before I depart, I wish to clear up a prior confusion that I found most aggravating. Vincent and Douglas are two separate children, also Ibfda fd awakened"' '/Patrem\: "No mortal can go without rest."' wickedlady4180: "Indeed, your host was quite upset the last time he awoke." '/Patrem\: "He is a fool, and in his time has become a detriment to my plans. He will now know nothing of what has transpired however. Despite his best efforts to keep archive of what he learned."' Helix: "What of Doug? He is a fool now too?" wickedlady4180: "But now that you're able to communicate again, is there any information that you'd like to impart?" '/Patrem\: "Douglas is of significance and that is all I shall say of him. As for information that may be of interest to you children, I may be willing to tell you of what is to come."' Helix: "That would be very much appreciated. Doug is also important to us. If I may humbly ask, do you know of how Mason is doing? We are concerned as we lost contact with him at a crucial point, as well as if you know of a certain individual named Rosa?" '/Patrem\: "That foolish girl has damned herself, she and her brother started on the wrong path and never attempted to correct this. Her toungue is that of lies and she is a blind whore. Ask me not of her again for she and her kin are nothing but ignorant fools."' Oceanstuck: "this is a bit late but what awaits mason as things stand now, and if that which awaits is unfavorable how may we change those things in our favor" '/Patrem\: "Shall you continue to ask me foolish questions, or shall I speak to you the true words of the future? The choice is yours."' CircleHunter: "We'd love to hear about the future. Anything at all would be wonderful." '/Patrem\: "There will be a coming time in which a portal shall be opened. This place was forged by the one they call saint, and is governed by the one I call grand. Named a petty insult directed at the terrible fate of one child and the loss of another. Through here you may encounter many things both of your kind, and from times before man. He will seek the burned one, without his puppet he is only half of his potential. He will seek the link of that time, for it is through his death that he believes he will truly become a god. He is a grand fool, but he is one of my special children. However, this is not of the task at hand. Worry now for what lies before you. Now I must go, a ceremony shall soon be at hand, blood must be spilled when mother calls for it."' GreyouTT: "Wait, BLOOD? WHAT? WHAT?!" '/Patrem\: "You foolish children, this affair has nothing to do with mason."' CircleHunter: "Let's get Doug out of there." CircleHunter: ((Jailbreak.wmv is submitted.)) '/Patrem\: "There was no plan to spill the blood of the child douglas on this night. You children ran forth blindly and your efforts were thus wasted."' wickedlady4180: "Hello Patrem. Plans coming along smoothly?" '/Patrem\: "My aspirations shall never cease to unfold favorably my child. The time has passed, my children performed a humorous ceremony in the holy building. They seem to think mother is impressed by the bleeding of their own blood and their carnal motions."' TheSeekerOfLight: "It say's THEIR OWN. which means one thing, they must be self harming themselves." '/Patrem\: "If they are weak and foolish enough to choose these actions, father shall leave them to their terrible fates. These foolish neophytes have disgraced mother with their petty bleeding and carnal actions before her."' Sengi: "I cant distinguish anything within the voice clip beyond crying/sobbing and probably someone making a sacrifice..." '/Patrem\: "The time is coming children. The boy, the deceiver, he is aproaching you. He is upon you all yet you can not even see."' Mugen Kagemaru: "What is his name, that we might stand a chance to catch him?" '/Patrem\: "That damaged boy who knows himself now by numbers. Ignore him, he is foolish."' GreyouTT: "Oh that Drowned dude.Yeah he joined our skype chat a few seconds ago." '/Patrem\: "Yshdt you must follow the instructions. I am blind but I can feel them there." ((Quoting a post from Drowned made on Skype.)) '''/Patrem\: "BE SILENT BOY IT IS NOT YET TIME!" Mugen Kagemaru: "Securing connection! Keep talking, boy!" /Patrem\: "HE WILL TRY TO SPEAK LIES TO YOU! DO NOT LISTEN TO THIS BOY FOR HE WILL GUIDE YOU TO RUIN! YOU FOOLS DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! YOU ARE ALL DAMNED NOW!" SKM: "That purple bastard and his "neophyte" regimins can't see what I am saying for now but I have to be fast so you better be taking note. There is a lot going on right now you could not begin to understand, you guys really did it with that time jumping shit (who in the bloody hell gave you control of such dangerous shit?). Those 3 were never there to begin with, have you bothered to listen to the beginning of your "theme". The rabbit hole goes deep my friends. If things go as planned I will be setting up a secure communications point with you all on sometime between the 19th and 20th (yes in 2015 because the purple bastard can never be exact in his reference to time)" Wolfcat: "Who is this 'neophyte'?" SKM: "Well you will have to be a bit specific. He has had a handful of neophytes and "grand children". Ha I'm just pissing about. I know you are talking about ol regimipiss. Well all I know about him personally is that he wasn't always called that, regiminis I mean. He was dedicated really strongly to "The path of parallelos" and all the other various teachings of the lunar children. He was ready to die for the purple bastard. Then father vincent over at the fishery compound up and decided the kid was ready for ascension, by decree of the purple bastard himself." Sengi: "By those 3... Do you mean John, Tyler and jayckup or Mason, Doug and Vincent?" SKM: "Tl;dr, the 3 are jayckup, tyler and john. I can't exactly get to into detail about this but when regiminis hijacked the "portal" as it has been called (the purple bastard is a bit silly with his need to mystify) and called it what he did, it was for a damn petty reason. But it is what it is, john is certainly no longer around and has not been since the accident on 11/11/11." SKM: "Tyler is perfectly fine at the moment. However, fuckery from the purple bastard and his children brigade has caused him to forget this whole mess. Worry not, I'll be doing some work soon to make him come out into the open again, just try not to scare the "broskino". I actually have no intel on this jayckup person other than he was closely associated with tyler and john and vanished some time before the 2011 accident, nor do I have any intel on mason." SKM: "Doug is still around, but let us just say that a lot has changed since 2009. I don't think you ever knew vincent before 2015, but I can't be sure since he wasn't always named vincent either and I have no intel on him before that. But since the 11/11/11 bs he has still been doing the same thing, being blissfully un aware of his role as purple bastard vessel (but a little fun fact I know that no one else does, he can't get the hell out of vincent either, and THAT is bloody hilarious XD )" SKM: "Times up, I hope you were taking note of this. See you all again soon hopefully." SKM: "Catch me if you can purple bastard XD" /Patrem\: "Fool who dares to mock his god, my sight is without limit. While you may have obscured your words, I can sense you. I test you to tread once more in this domain, and I shall show you why those under me would sooner choose to bleed themselves than invoke my wrath." SKM: "I only have a thin window to talk. Tyler is about to upload those videos seeing as connection with him was drezzed, meaning he probably replaced his hard drive. Be on the look out." SKM: "He is coming say no more" /Patrem\: "You thought you could hide from me child? I knew I would draw you out. Now Let us see what it is you truly are! I AM GOING TO" SKM: "Oh come off it purple bastard, do you think you can drezz me right now while you are still booting back up? I didn't bloody think you would try me in the condition your in but whatever, your funeral shazbot! XD 592" /Patrem\: "áþáý´ãžã^x I am your God. My power is limitless" /Patrem\: "You fools may have turned from the path of salvation, but you shan't foil my destiny. From here on out, your failure is your fate." wickedlady4180: "We don't understand. Please tell us what we've done wrong?" /Patrem\: "You let that bearer of falsehoods guide you, it is of no matter however. As you have already seen, I have the power to keep any and all under my veil. You will not enlighten that child, my children have worked hard to keep him as a good little sheep. He will stay under our observation until the time of the grand child's true awakening. Which will occur once I can pry the burned one away from that wayward cretin." wickedlady4180: "Patrem, Tyler is our friend. We just want him safe. I'm sorry, is there any other way?" /Patrem\: "IIII have gazed through many parallelos, and he has triedwill eht emitofDBC has trytryhastried to stand against my will. II speak of the one my children know as the Tenebris Link. Though they know his power can serve us as it has served me in the past. III was the one who first granted "it" power in this realm so I would know. As I have told my children he is not to be followed without the proper precautions and this is something you failed to do. I shall not allow him to be enlightened, he will bring damnation. Soon nothing else will matter, the mother awaits, and her children watch over the harbingers until the time of descent." Tenebris: "Game has been getting boring. Ill change the rules" /Patrem\: "What games do you play now trickster?" Tenebris: "call not I this. you know many names. you are many names. man to kafei kafei to salesm atheroflies. play now with me father of lies. you know my names. found my name" /Patrem\: "By the human way of perception it has only been about a decade since we last spoke, but by my own it has been eons. I see you still have yet to shake the imprint of that children's game from yourself. I would ask you to still thine tongue of my affairs but I see in your current host you can do nothing more than babble, wretched parasite. However I thank you for your services up to this point, your "fun" has been most useful to my cause. However I suggest you release the deuro soon, as Regiminis is growing impatient." Tenebris: "KNOW WHO AM I. YOUR MOON IS FALSE. LAUGH. FATHER OF LIES. puppet release after toy take back" /Patrem\: "And what toy would that be?" Tenebris: "the one this one pretended to be yes. this one is mine. this one is not the old mask. my old toy. here will be it when take him back. http://whatisben.com/. changed rules, what but did I do. /whatdidido/" /Patrem\: "That boy is beyond even my own reach at this moment, so I doubt in your current state you will be taking your "toy" back anytime soon. I do find it amusing how quickly you can still spread yourself. Now I must bid you farewell, talking to two of yourself is quite a headache and I have much to prepare for the coming of the second Undecim Nocte." Category:Characters Category:NPCs